


New Additions

by Caiti (Caitriona_3), GalahadsGurl



Series: The Cahill Project [31]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), Castle, Glee, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Team as Family, The Cahill Project, The Grimm Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl
Summary: A lonely boy from Lima, unwilling to go home. A lost boy from the streets, looking for somewhere to belong. Both looking for a family, instead they find - or are found by - The Grimm Pack.The Pack expands. Brooklyn Latin will never be the same.





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> So Caiti and I were talking about the Advent, and this is our answer to where a bunch of my characters were during. (I like my secrets. XD)
> 
> Let us know what you think. We live for your reviews.

[](https://imgur.com/Ks2Vvtg)


	2. Meeting Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Anderson-Lewis does NOT want to go back to Lima. Enjolras Rene Grimm is pretty sure he can do something about that . . . or at least, his parents can.

All in all, the first Grimm Family Christmas had been a rousing success. At least in Blaine’s opinion . . . not that his opinion tended to be worth anything to anyone except for Darcy and Rachel. 

It was the morning of December 26th and the family had been called to breakfast at Marina’s gigantic table. The Colonel sat at the head of the table, soft bruises around his wrists and his arm trussed up in its sling, but looking calm and contented despite them. His quicksilver eyes were vibrant blue as they followed Marina while she fluttered around her kitchen, a beaming smile on her face and a song Blaine didn’t recognize being sung under her breath. His beloved sister -- and really the only member of his family that Blaine didn’t want to disown -- was seated between her two lovers, her chair directly across from Blaine. 

Rachel, bright and bubbly despite the early hour, was seated to Blaine’s left, engaging cheerfully with Nathaniel Davenport. The young singer had been a little surprised to see the lieutenant at the table, but hadn’t been surprised at all when he took the empty seat on the dynamo’s other side. Blaine’s BFF blushed hard at the shy smile he gave her, head ducking as she peaked out at him through her hair. “Hi, Nathaniel.”

“Miss Berry,” he greeted in reply a warm, adoring smile on his face. 

Looking up from the two, Blaine was still smirking as he turned to see Will Grimm glance down at his watch contemplatively. That dark head cocked slightly, before he inquired cautiously, “Sir? Everything okay?”

“Not quite . . .” the officer conceded, eyes sparkling as he shrugged, “but it will be better in about three . . . two . . . one . . .”

“Mama!!” came the alarmed cry from the doorframe, a tall blond haired and blue eyed young man materializing there as though by magic. “I wasn’t gone **that** long!”

Marina Petrovka had just assumed her seat at the foot of the table, and her head snapped up from where she’d been assisting her elder daughter with her pancakes. Hot chocolate eyes widened at the sight of the young man before her entire being nearly exploded into unspeakable joy at the sight of him. “Rene!!” she cried ecstatically. 

The teenager grinned at her, cocking an eyebrow in Blaine’s direction. “Seriously . . . I said I was coming home. You didn’t have to adopt a replacement so soon. My heart is wounded, Mama.”

She laughed at his teasing, clearly used to his antics. “Oh hush you! Come here and give your mother a hug.”

Dropping his backpack onto the floor in front of his suitcase, the young man all but sprang at the Russian, sweeping her up and out of her seat and into a warm hug. The two seemed to revel in the embrace, before he leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to her cheek. “That’s from me.” Pressing another kiss to the opposite cheek, he announced, “That one’s from Sammy.” He straightened for a second, before bending to scatter a whole slew of kisses all across her face. “Those are from Sadie-Bug. She said to ‘tell _Baba_ I miss her and I love her and I can’t wait to see her and thank you for the kitchen set.’ It was a big hit, trust me. Sam and I spent most of yesterday morning putting the stupid thing together.” 

“Oh, I’m so glad she liked it,” Marina insisted with a grin. 

“She’s ecstatic . . . Jules not so much. Apparently, it was an ‘unnecessary expense’.”

“I didn’t buy it for Jules, so she can deal,” the woman insisted with a roll of her eyes. “How was Christmas?”

Rene’s mouth twitched as he insisted, “As good as could be expected. It’s not gonna be much longer, I don’t think. Pretty sure they only stuck it out through the holiday season for Sadie’s sake.”

Marina sighed, features sad, “My poor Sammy.”

Blaine frowned at the unfamiliar name, leaning forward to hiss at his sister. “Darcy!?”

“Yeah?” she whispered back.

“Who is Sammy?”

Darcy snickered as she joked, “Which one?”

“Whichever one they're talking about!” he huffed exasperated, before stalling. “Wait . . . there's more than one?”

“There’s a Grimm, a Winchester and a Wilson . . . but the one they're talking about is Sam Grimm.”

Blaine frowned, surprised at the news that there were more Grimms he hadn't met yet. “Another Grimm?”

“Yeah; Will and Marina's oldest son. His marriage . . . apparently, it's hanging on by a string.”

“Are they even old enough to have a married son?!” he squeaked, alarmed by the very idea. 

Darcy noticeably didn't answer the actual question, instead she only replied, “Sam's adopted. Same as Rene.”

The blond teenager looked up at his name, a small smirk on his lips as he joked, “All right, Mama. Introduce me to my replacement . . . be still my broken heart.”

"Don't worry, Rene," Darcy laughed. "Marina didn't adopt this one - he's mine." Pride suffused her smile as she turned to her brother. "Blaine, meet Will & Marina's youngest son, Rene Grimm." Her smile grew brighter. "And this is my baby brother, Blaine Anderson."

Despite his earlier words, there was honest welcome and clear affection in his eyes as Rene leaned forward on his elbows. “Hello Blaine, it's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the Family Crazy.”

He blinked, before replying cautiously to the sound of laughter from the brothers. “Thanks . . . I think.”

The blond said nothing, only winked playfully, before his youngest uncle cracked a joke at his expense. “So how was The Blond Academy, kiddo?”

Rene rolled his eyes, snarking, “You’re hilarious, Uncle Clint. I’m telling Dacia on you.”

“Remind me to be very **very** far away when the Wolfish Blonde One gets home,” Clint cracked to his best friend and older brother Aaron, a pair of grey eyes and a pair of blue twinkling in amusement at the subtle blush on Rene’s cheeks. 

And if Blaine fell just a little in love with the intelligent and well-spoken Rene that day, the singer was pretty sure that no one would blame him. 

***********************

It had been about 24 hours since Blaine had met Rene. Currently, Blaine was sitting at the bar in the common room, a heavy sigh escaping him as he watched his BFF flirt with her new admirer. Leaning his cheek in the palm of his hand, he used his free hand to stir the contents of his bowl listlessly. 

He absolutely did _not_ jump when Rene’s voice sounded from the doorway behind him. “You missing your boyfriend?”

“ **Ex** -boyfriend,” Blaine answered absently, before realizing what Rene had said. Snapping to attention the younger teenager spun in his chair to face the blond as he entered the room. “How did you know that?”

Rene’s lips twitched lightly with amusement as he poured milk into a mug and then placed the drink into the microwave to warm. He turned back with lazy nonchalance, explaining fondly, “You haven’t exactly been subtle, in checking me out.”

There was a gut-wrenching groan, as dark eyes slipped closed and Blaine started to sink under the table. “Oh God . . . if thou art kind, kill me now.”

“Hey, no need to go to such dramatics,” Rene laughed, taking his steaming mug from the microwave and adding a small amount of coffee to the milk. “Seriously, man, I’m flattered . . . honest. But I am also taken, and she has me rather happily hook, line and sinker.”

One eye peeked out at the blond through the slit between his fingers. “How did you know?”

A slender eyebrow cocked upwards as he teased, “You mean besides your perusal of my admittedly fantastic backside? The little blush you’d get everytime you talked to me . . . the shy lift to your shoulders . . . the way your heartbeat would beat a little faster in the curve of your throat.”

“You saw that!?”

“My parents will tell you, I’m a little more observant than the average teenager.” Shrugging lightly, his tone was dry and matter-of-fact as he snarked, “My classmates at school, however, would have a different reason.”

“What kind of reason?”

“I’m a freak,” he replied, no hint of shame or dismay to be found anywhere in his mein. “All of my friends are. Their opinion is to our advantage though.” Rene glanced at Blaine and noticed his silent curiosity and took pity. “It means that they don’t impart upon us their stupid, and we typically send them running in the opposite direction when we show up.”

“Sounds kinda lonely,” Blaine announced forlornly with a small shrug. “Trust me; I know a thing or two about being lonely.”

Rene’s eyes were cool and speculative as he sipped on his drink, watching the kid turn his attention back onto his bowl. “What the hell is that?”

Blaine looked down with a shrug, replying, “I don’t even know. It was labelled cereal and it was in the cupboard.”

Cocking his head, the older teenager drawled, “Right . . . give me a second.” Lifting his chin, he called out, “Mama!!!”

“Yes _golovneshka_!?” Marina called back, her tone warm with indulgent affection while her accent was considerably more noticeable than it had been since Blaine first arrived. 

“Blaine’s eating . . . he said it’s supposed to be cereal but it looks like sludge to me!”

There was a level of maternal alarm in the Russian’s tone that Blaine had never heard pointed in his direction. “He’s eating sludge!? I’m coming . . . give me a second to get your father settled.”

A firm crease made its way between Rene’s brows, clearly concerned about the Colonel, though he only replied with a forcibly cheerful, “Can do!” There was a second of stillness, before Rene leaned forward and snatched up Blaine’s bowl, dumping it and it’s contents into the sink. “That will be quite enough of that. Mama’s coming . . . she’ll make you a proper breakfast.”

A single curl fell into Blaine’s eyes as the singer stared up at the blond in building horror. “You didn’t have to bother her. I was more than capable of eating . . . whatever that was.”

“Okay, Blaine, rule number one when it comes to my mother; if you don’t let her cook for you, you’ll hurt her feelings. Rule number two, arguing about it is fruitless and pointless. It’s safer just to indulge her maternal instincts.” There was a sly grin on his lips as he joked, “You’re a lot less likely to fall into the resulting food coma.”

Another new voice drawled from the doorframe as it inquired hungrily, “Please, for the love of whatever god we believe in this week, tell me Marina made pie?”

Rene didn’t even turn to face the new arrival . . . or his friend, as two tall dark haired young men trailed into the kitchen. “Hey Dean . . . yeah, Mama made your favorite. It’s on the pie stand in the refrigerator. She wouldn’t let anyone have a single taste, until you get home.”

“Damn I love that woman,” the obviously older young man - clearly this was Dean, if only because he was the one responding after being spoken to - breathed, all but lunging for the fridge and the promised pie waiting inside. 

Blaine watched as the taller of the two came to join Rene in leaning against the counter, the two bumping fists companionably before he turned supremely intelligent eyes onto the singer and pinned him in place. Some small part of him felt like a bug under glass, as those eyes scanned him from head to toe. Blaine wouldn’t have been surprised in the least if the teenager started to suddenly recite his every secret to the occupants of the room. Finally, he spoke, “Who’s the new kid?”

“Sam, this is Blaine Anderson-Lewis, Darcy’s kid brother. Blaine, these are my foster brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester.”

Blaine’s eyes narrowed slightly as he replied cautiously, “Not the married Sam, I assume?”

There was a knowing and intent glint in the teenagers as he smiled softly, insisting, “Not yet, but not too much longer if I can trick Inari into it.”

“First you gotta finagle your way past Dacia . . .” Rene reminded his friend with a wicked grin. “And as we’ve established several times before, Dac is entirely unforgiving when it comes to Inari and her safety.”

“It is fortunate for me then that Dacia likes me,” Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes as Dean levered half the pie onto a plate and dug in with gusto. “Geez, Dean . . . leave some for the rest of the family.”

“Can it, Geek-boy. I am starving. And it’s Marina’s cherry pie,” he growled, glaring at Sam before looking up as Marina came into the kitchen. “Hi Marishka Mama!”

The Russian smiled at him fondly, “Oh good . . . you found the pie. Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Chrithmath,” Dean slurred back, tilting up his chin to catch her kiss on his cheek. “How’th the Bosth?”

“Misha is going to be fine. His shoulder is painful and sore, but according to Marta, his overall prognosis is good,” she answered, before scolding, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Dean . . . you were raised in the backseat of an Impala not in a barn.”

Turning to her two giants she placed her hands on her hips, a fond smile on her face. “You all look starving. How about some orange stuffed french toast and some homestyle hashbrowns?”

Dean moaned, already salivating at the question, as Sam nodded eagerly. “Yes please Mom . . . thank you.”

“Excellent!” she cheered, adjusting the open front of the overlarge plaid shirt she wore. “All right then . . . if you’re in my kitchen, you’re helping. _Da_?”

“Just tell me what to do,” Sam agreed rolling up his sleeves in preparation while Rene leaned forward to tease Blaine, “What did I tell you? Let Mama feed you . . . it always makes her happy.”


	3. In From The Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a young thief to do, when he gets all he ever wanted . . . and without stealing it?

Reynard Clark felt miserable. No surprise there. He sat behind bars, incarcerated in the jail of a small town in the heart of the Catskills, on suspicion of theft. Not to say that he **hadn't** stolen before - food to keep himself fed or a warm enough coat so he wouldn't freeze. But this time?

This time he was innocent. 

He cuddled into the corner of his cell, hating his entrapment and trying to keep warm. They kept the jail too cool for him and with it being the day after Christmas, there wasn't much chance he’d be getting out before the judge came back from his holiday vacation. Granted, he’d be colder outside, but at least then he’d have his coat back; they’d confiscated it before locking him up.

Horrible smells rose from the mattress and he tried hard to remember not to breathe through his nose. Who the hell had been in here last? He could also hear the rats in the ceiling, and shuddered a little; Fuchsbau he may be, but rats still disgusted him.

“Clark!” came the booming call, jolting him out of his thoughts. “You're free to go, kid.”

Rey blinked, before he ventured a meek, “I don't understand.”

“We caught the thief kid, so scram.”

Careful to keep his movements slow and steady, he unfolded from his corner as he drew a deep breath in through his nose so he could scent the air. No scent of duplicity soured the air. With that assurance, he scrambled to take advantage of the open door. He needed to be out of this cage.

He ducked his chin so his shoulders came up and around his ears in a protective stance as his eyes flicked around the room when the officer led him to the front desk. A woman stood nearby chatting with another of the deputies. Both of them turned to watch him as he collected his things. Doing his best to ignore them, he rifled through his meager possessions. The stuff might be raggedy and used, but it was his. After verifying he had everything, he pulled on his too small jacket and prayed the wind had died down for the night. If his hands didn't get too cold, he might be able to find somewhere to squat for the night . . . even if he had to break in. 

His shoulders hunched further as he heard one of the men snort. “Ten bucks,” the guy muttered. “Five will get you ten that the kid’ll be back in lockup before morning.”

“You’re on.” The brisk voice held a sharp, brittle note. “You won't see him on the inside of one of your cells again.”

Rey turned to stare at her, surprised by the vehement reply. Seeing her watching him, he nodded a shy goodbye before making tracks towards the door. He kept one ear on the conversation and his nose twitched in curiosity as he heard her speak again. “Catch ya later, Barry.” This time her voice sounded speculative.

“You too Catherine. Be safe up there . . . no place for a woman alone.”

“I'm not alone,” she chuckled in quiet assurance. “And we'll be alright . . . they're pretty outdoorsy.” 

Home free… Rey could almost taste his freedom. A couple more steps, he could put on some speed and be out of sight. 

“You got a name, kid?”

A small growl rumbled in his chest as he whirled, allowing his eyes to flash gold and his teeth to elongate. The woman didn't even flinch, an amused smile flashing over her face. “I'm sure you're very scary, honey, but that doesn't answer my question.” Her brows went up. “What's your name?” she asked again, arms coming up to fold over her chest. 

He stared at her, shocked that she hadn't run screaming in the opposite direction like so many others. Now he took the time to catch her scent. Apples...and human. Then his eyes narrowed - she might be human, but someone in her life possessed Wesen blood. None of his kind could miss that mingled scent. “Most people tend to be scared of me,” he muttered.

“I am not most people,” she smirked at him. “So tone it down before someone else spots you. I just want to help you, okay?”

Shuffling his feet, he stared at her, shy and suspicious. “No one ever ‘just' wants to help me.”

“You remind me of my daughter.” Rey tilted his head but stayed quiet as she rolled her eyes. “Well I do. And you will simply have to deal with that.” He leaned forward, unable to resist scenting her again. “You look like Inari when you do that,” she teased.

He pulled back, unable to prevent the question from slipping free. “Inari?”

“Inari is my older daughter,” Catherine replied as she steered him towards her car. “Not that you’d know it considering the way her younger sister shields and protects her.” His distraction allowed her to bundle him into the car and close the door. He shook himself free of his curiosity and reached for the handle, but she climbed into the driver’s seat, locking the door as she did so. She gave him another smile. “So, are you gonna tell me your name now? Or should I guess?”

“Guess?” 

Rey wasn’t sure if he meant that as a suggestion or a request for clarification, but she just nodded. “Sure. Hmm...since you won't tell me what it is, should I start with something truly awful? Maybe...Melvin?” Rey could feel the way his face contorted in disgust, prompting a soft laugh from the woman. “Apparently not. How about . . . Francis?”

“No.” A firm shake of the head underlined his blunt tone.

“My . . . hmm, to be honest, I don't really know what Clint is? My daughters call him uncle, but he's not mine or Vincent's brother so . . .” 

He watched her get distracted from her guessing game, eyes fixed on the road even as she tried to figure out their illusive family connection. Amused by her frustration as she muttered to herself, he couldn’t hold back the soft chuckle. 

Catherine caught on to his laughter and waved the problem away. “Whatever; Clint is family, let's just leave it at that. His middle name is Francis.”

“Poor guy.”

“Well, his brother's middle name is Leonard, so it's all kind of relative,” she agreed with a grin and a wink. “Alright, back to guessing.” There was a long pause before she announced, “How about Reynard Clark?”

“How did you…?” Rey shouldn't have been as surprised as he was by the question.

“I read your paperwork, as they were releasing you.” A hint of sorrow dimmed her kind smile. “Theft huh?”

“I didn't do it,” came the immediate protest.

“I know . . . but you have before, right?” He folded his lips, determined to give her nothing more than stubborn silence as an answer, but the attempt prompted a smile before she continued talking. “Inari is my Fuchsbau; she was a grifter before we took her in . . . and she's picked pockets for her _Oji_ a couple times, for important information. I don't care if you stole in the past . . . as long as you remember you don't need to steal, ever again.”

“Ever again?” He scoffed as he repeated her words. “Forever is a really long time.”

“Not when you're a Grimm.”

Terror leapt into his heart at the word and he began to claw at the car door. “Grimms? You’re not...you can't be a Grimm!! You don't . . . you can't . . . please!”

“Damn it.” Catherine sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. “I forgot what that word means to a Wesen.” She reached out and placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to face her. “I’m sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Honesty and remorse saturated her scent. “No, Reynard, I'm not a Grimm, not the way you're thinking. My family? Their last name is Grimm.” She pursed her lips. “Their patriarch might **be** a Wesen Grimm, but he's just a big teddy bear.” He tensed again, but she shook her head. “He’s a big teddy bear really. Trust me - Dacia has the most reason of all to hate Grimms, but she adores Hansel - she even calls him _Opa_. I promise - no one is going to hurt you...never again.”

Curious despite himself, he focused on her words. “Dacia?” 

“My younger daughter,” Catherine replied as she released him. “She's Blutbad and her family was murdered by rogue Grimms. But Hansel comes from a different time. You'll like him, honest.” Caution entered her voice. “Speaking of family, where is yours?”

He shrugged, eyes fixed on his fingers as they twisted in his lap. “I don't know. I’ve been on my own since I was really young.”

“We have room for you...” Her hand came to rest on his, stilling his anxious movements. “If you want to fill it.”

A sense of desperate hope began to spiral through him even as old instincts prompted him to shy away from her touch. The idea of a place that belonged to him, a place where he belonged to someone else… He couldn’t picture it. Sure, he’d had those kind of dreams as a kid. Watching families walking together or groups of kids playing in various parks dangled the vision of finding a home in front of him until he’d had to run yet again, either seeking better pickings or being driven away. The hope..the dream had faded until it became the tiniest sliver of an idea in the back of his mind.

Now this woman breezed into his world and began to pull the idea back out of hiding.

She tapped her fingers against the inside of his wrist soothingly before releasing him with a smile. “Just stay with us for tomorrow. We have the space. How does a warm place to sleep and food in your belly sound, hm? You can sleep on it and make a more permanent decision in the morning.”

“I don’t know…” Rey hedged even as his stomach growled.

Light teasing laughter spilled from Catherine even as she put the car back in drive and pulled out on the road. “We won’t make you stay if you really want to leave,” she promised, “but at least have dinner. I’ll pace the house all night worrying if I know you’re out here somewhere both cold and hungry.”

“You will?” He frowned at her. “Why?”

“Because,” she sniffed, sorrow glinting in her gaze as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “You kind of remind me of both of my daughters and it would kill me to think of them being out in this weather alone.”

Inquisitiveness set his nose to twitching. If he’d been in woge, his ears would have pricked up as well. “I do?”

“Oh, yeah,” she chuckled. “All of Dacia’s suspicion mingled with all of Inari’s curiosity.”

“Blutbad and Fuchsbau.”

“Exactly.”

“What about the male?” Her eyes cut over to him at the question and he shrank back. “I, ah...I…”

“You scented him,” she finished, her voice kind if a little self-mocking. “Sorry - sometimes I forget how sensitive all of your noses are. I should know better too. The male is Vincent. He’s also Blutbad, though we think he’s more of a...mixed blood.”

Rey watched the trees fly past them. “And you’re all one...one…?”

“Family,” she nodded.

“How did that happen?”

“You are definitely Fuchsbau.” 

He blinked at her statement and she raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him. Shoulders lifting in a shrug, he just tilted his head and focused his gaze on her.

“Fuchsbau, no question,” she murmured before answering. “Luck, good timing, and a handful of miracles.” Her lips quirked as he wrinkled his nose. “It’s a long story,” she explained, relenting. “And we’ll tell you all about it but suffice it to say we’ve adopted each other and made our own family.”

“The Grimms,” he nodded even as a shiver went down his spine at the name.

“That’s more the clan,” she chuckled. “ _That_ story is even longer and more complicated than ours. Technically we’re the Kellers, but yes, we belong to the Grimm family.” Warmth flooded her expression and spilled into her voice. “And I’m hoping you’ll be part of both.”

“Why?”

“Because you need us,” Catherine informed him. “And we need you. Vincent would love to have another male around to help balance us out.” Mischief began to shimmer in her smile. “We ladies have him so outnumbered right now and he has trouble telling any of us no.”

As they drove around a curve in the road, he spotted a large house set amidst the trees. Golden light gleamed from the windows giving the entire place a warm, welcoming look. The car began to slow and he could feel his chest tightening as he realized they were headed for that same house. “Here?” he asked as he rubbed his palms along his thighs.

“Here.” She brought the car to a stop and turned to face him. “Please come in?”

It took him a minute or two, but at last he managed to nod. “Yeah...okay…”

Catherine led him up the walkway and onto the porch. “Trust me, there’s always plenty.” She looked back at him even as she opened the door. “I think our family thought we intended to hibernate for the winter.”

Rey spotted three figures waiting for them inside the golden room and he took a shuddering breath. _Damn, I hope this is a good idea._


	4. A Ray of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dacia knew a thing or two about living on the streets. This kid was pulling on her heartstrings. She was gonna have to keep him.

Almost a week at the cabin did nothing to endear the place to the sensitive nose of Blutbad. Dacia wrinkled her nose as she wandered through the place. She supposed it was nice enough, but it wasn’t home. Everything smelled wrong. Her instincts kept her jumpy and antsy as if someone might be peering at her through the windows. Beautiful as the Catskills might be, they weren’t her territory and she felt vulnerable and open to attack.

“Would you please settle down?” Inari sighed as she turned a page of her book. “You’re wearing a path in the floor.”

“What do you girls want with your steaks?” Vincent called out from the kitchen even as Dacia stuck her tongue out at her sister. “We’ve got butternut squash, turnips, and sweet potatoes.” 

Inari glanced towards the door. “Butternut squash, please.”

“Sweet potatoes for me,” Dacia called back. Then she tilted her head as a new sound came into range. A smile broke out over her face.

Inari sat up. “What?”

“Mama’s back.” The simple announcement lightened the atmosphere like the sun breaking through clouds. She might miss having Rene, Sam, and Alexis within reach, but at least she had her core family with her. 

“Good,” Vincent chuckled, coming into the room. “You were making me tired.”

“Like you’re not just as jumpy.” She made a face. “You’re the one who was looking out the…” Her voice trailed off as she heard the sound of two car doors closing. “Someone’s with her.”

Caution flickered as his eyes flared gold. He placed himself between his daughters and the door.

“Who is it?” Inari rose, putting her book down as she did so. 

“I don’t know,” the blonde teen replied as she drew in a deep breath and sifted through the individual scents. “She doesn’t smell anxious or frightened.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Vincent agreed, “but I don’t know the one with her.” His eyes narrowed. “And yet...something’s familiar about that scent.”

“Fuchsbau.” 

Two pairs of Blutbad eyes zeroed in on Inari. 

Vincent’s eyebrows rose. “A Fuchsbau?” 

“Yeah...he’s like me.”

“Except he’s a guy.” A red gleam began to fill Dacia’s own eyes. “I’ve got him now. Definitely Fuchsbau...and...huh.” Curiosity began to push out the wariness. “He’s kinda...hesitant? Kind of like Uncle Gus when he’s visiting sometimes. You know, like how he’s not sure how he managed to get caught up in all of us?”

The sound of a key in the lock drew three stares to the door. 

“Trust me, there’s always plenty.” Cat’s warm voice sounded calm and easy, not at all under any form of pressure. Three heartbeats steadied at the sound of it. “I think our family thought we intended to hibernate for the winter.” She walked into the room, only to come to a stop as she found herself facing her concerned family. A rueful smile curved her lips. “And I think maybe I should have called ahead.”

“Maybe next time?” Vincent agreed, stepping forward to pull her into a hug. “You know how we get.”

“In my defense, I was afraid to give Rey any time to think,” she chuckled. “I thought he might run away on me.” She glanced around him to see her daughters eyeing the newcomer. “Hello, my loves.”

“Mama,” Dacia nodded without taking her gaze away from the as yet unknown variable in the room. 

Curly red hair topped a freckled face set with tired brown eyes. The guy probably stood over six feet tall when he stood up straight, but he lost a couple of inches with his shoulders hunched like that. His eyes took on a lighter hue, as if gold fought with brown for supremacy. Wariness and caution warred with a hint of desperate hope as his gaze flit between Vincent and Dacia.

“Settle,” she ordered. “I’m not going to bite you.” He blinked at her before sliding his attention back to Vincent. “Oh, please.” Cobalt blue eyes, now free of any hint of red, rolled. “Trust me - I’m a hell of a lot more likely to bite than he is.”

“I’d be insulted,” Vincent noted in a dry voice, “if that wasn’t such a true statement.”

“Neither of you get started,” Catherine warned. “I want him to eat and get some rest, not be worrying over you two.” She reached out to pat the young man’s arm. “Rey, this is my partner-”

“Mate,” Dacia and Inari interrupted her, their voices blending in twin-like stereo.

“Vincent.” Catherine finished before lifting a brow at the girls.

“He’s Wesen, Mama,” her blonde daughter reminded her.

Her brunette daughter nodded. “And ‘mate’ translates the meaning better.”

“Mate, then.” She shook her head as Vincent rolled his eyes with a grin. “And these are my girls. Dacia is the one who bites while Inari is the one who would pick your pocket if you had a wallet to pick.” With her hand still on his arm, she turned to face her family. “Everyone, this is Reynard Clark. He goes by Rey.”

Vincent offered his hand. “Do you like steak?” 

“Yes, sir.” Rey shook his hand, still wary and hesitant.

“Don’t call me ‘sir’ - Vincent will do.” 

Dinner might have been a strained affair in any other family, but this group belonged to the Grimm clan and they’d long ago learned to roll with the new, weird, odd, and unusual. Adopting a new guy didn’t even ping the radar on any of the above. 

“I made your steak a little rare,” Vincent informed Rey as he put the plate on the table. “I figured you’d be more like the girls. If you need it cooked more…?”

“No, this is good.” The redhead began to eat, careful to cut and chew each piece. His arms curled around the plate as if to keep anyone from taking it away from him. 

Dacia watched him as she tore into her own. She recognized that attitude - the idea of taking as long as possible to eat so her stomach could accept the food...and so it lasted. Not to mention protecting the food from theft; he must have had to fight for his meals a lot. Her eyebrows went up as she realized he hadn’t taken any of the side dishes even though she could tell he was still hungry. Sympathy and alpha instincts stirred.

Everyone turned to look at her when she gave an audible huff.

Rey’s eyes turned cautious when she stood up and stalked over to his side.

“You need food,” she informed him as she poked him in the arm. Suiting her actions to her words, she began to dish up the food herself. “I get the meat thing, but you need more than just that right now.”

He just stared at her, offering no argument or fight. 

Getting the plate set up to her satisfaction only took a minute or two before she strolled back to her seat, smug satisfaction in her smile. He blinked at down at the now overflowing plate before glancing around the table. “I...ah...thanks?”

“Just go with it,” Inari advised. “She’s the alpha sort and she’ll needle you until you give in anyway.”

“Hey!” Dacia frowned at her sister. “He needs to eat!”

“Not arguing,” the dark haired girl rolled her eyes. “But most of us would have just told him to help himself. You channeled Marina...well, except for the actual cooking part.”

“Nobody wants me cooking.”

Agreement shone in gold-brown eyes. “Truer words were never spoken.”

“Girls.” Catherine called their attention back to the table. They gave her matching innocent looks and she shook her head laughing. She turned to Rey. “Dacia gets driven to take care of people,” she explained. “And she’s not strong on subtlety.”

“Wastes time,” Dacia nodded before taking a bite of her sweet potatoes.

“And sometimes we have to remind her that tact is actually a thing,” Inari sighed.

Rey gave them a slow nod before he glanced at Vincent. “You haven’t said much,” he noted.

“If I say anything, I’ll get shot down as hypocritical,” the man chuckled. “They’ve only been my girls for a couple of years, but it’s a family joke that Dacia takes after me while Inari takes after their mama.” He gave Cat a loving smile. 

“You seem like you’ve been a pack forever,” he commented. Proud smiles appeared on every face. The red-headed young man shook his head. “You’re kind of an odd mix though.”

“Blutbads and Fuchsbaus and humans?” Catherine laughed. “We’re not even the oddest of our entire family.” 

Bewilderment flickered in his gaze and Dacia gave a soft snort. “And people think I’m scary. I don’t terrify half the people our Uncle Will does.”

“Don’t worry,” Vincent said to Rey. “They can be pretty overwhelming all at once, but you can get used to them. You just have to give it time.”

“You seem pretty sure that I’ll be meeting them.” 

Inari and Dacia started laughing. They couldn’t even manage words through their giggles. Vincent shook his head at them while Catherine reached out to touch Rey’s hand. “One thing you’re going to find out pretty quickly about this family? We don’t let go easily.”

“At all,” Vincent agreed. “It’s a...tradition.” His eyes, soft with affection, swept the table.

“Okay…” Rey drew out the word.

“Just ride it out, honey,” Cat advised. “You’ll see.”

Dacia pulled herself together enough to speak. “Or you’ll get dragged along until you learn to swim. We’ve done both.”

The rest of dinner flew by as the conversation flowed from teasing to family stories. Rey didn’t talk much, but he seemed to enjoy their tales of pranks and even laughed as they warned him about which family members he needed to keep his eye on for his own mental safety’s sake.

“It’s almost seven,” Dacia realized all of the sudden. “May I be excused?”

“Of course,” Catherine agreed before her smile turned teasing. “Say hello to Rene for us.”

Rey tilted his head. “Who’s Rene?”

“Dacia’s best friend-slash-boyfriend-slash-future mate,” Inari grinned. “He’s as bad as she is about needing to take care of everybody, but he’s so much worse about taking on the whole world in a fight...and before I met him, I would have sworn that was impossible.” A mischievous glint entered her gaze. “He thinks it’s funny to tell people that his girlfriend can kick their ass and then watch them blow that off.”

Vincent grimaced. “People take their clichés too far.”

“People can be dumb.” Dacia made a face. “I can’t help it if people see a blue-eyed blonde and write me off as a brainless ball of fluff.” Her scowl melted into a smirk. “And I like shattering their stereotypes.”

“You like scaring the hell out of them.”

“Eh,” she shrugged. “Whatever works.”

Laughter followed her out of the room.

She sat down on the recliner in her bedroom, folding herself into a ball as her fingers danced over the tablet to call Rene. These nightly conversations with her boyfriend kept her from going insane while she was out of her own territory. Thank goodness he was finally back in New York - both of them being gone made her twice as nervous. Alexis had been by herself, but at least she’d been in the same town as the family. Bärchen and Dean...she needed a nickname for him...would keep an eye on each other, just like she and Inari did. Dacia adored Lowe and Sadie was her darling girl, but...Rene had still been alone - without his pack.

“Hello, beautiful.”

Rene’s voice soothed the rough edges of her nerves and she relaxed, uncurling her legs and letting them dangle over the arm of the chair. “Hey, handsome.” Her smile shimmered with joy. “Sam got home alright?”

“Safe and sound and probably already on the phone with ‘Nari.” He grinned. “Even told the new kid that he intends to trick your sister into marrying him.”

One eyebrow went up. “Oh, he did, did he?” She narrowed her eyes. “Good thing I like him.” Then her lips quirked into a proud smirk. “I’ll be sure to let her know her plan is working.” A question flickered in his gaze and she lifted a shoulder. “To let him chase her...until she caught him.” A giggle escaped her. “Never underestimate the planning ability of a girl on a mission...especially one who also happens to be a Fuchsbau.”

He started chuckling. “I’ll keep that to myself, hmm?”

“You better.” Her fingers tapped a small beat on her stomach. “And Alexis? Did you get a chance to check on her?”

“She’s ready for school to start.” He shook his head. “I’m hoping to have her come visit to meet Blaine. And we’ll drag her out with us on New Year’s Eve. I get the feeling she’s had about as much family time as she can stand.”

“Her dad’s probably been using cases to escape.”

“I get the feeling he’s been hanging around more,” Rene corrected. “After that last case before the holidays, the department gave him and Beckett time off.”

Dacia winced. “So she’s been dealing with him and her grandmother together full time?” 

“Yep. Thus the need for a break.”

“Yikes.” She gave a full shudder. “We’re totally hauling her home to visit when we get back to the city.” A teasing note entered her smile. “Blaine still checking out your ass?”

“You know, some girls would get touchy about people checking out her boyfriend’s ass.”

“Number one? You don’t play for Blaine’s team,” she laughed. “Number two? You’ve got a great ass - if I’m checking it out, I can’t blame others for doing it.” Now he started laughing with her. “It’s not like you’re asking people to check you out. You’re not looking back and as long as they keep it at the eyes only…” She shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me until it starts bothering you.”

“Hey, if they were all as subtle about it as Blaine, it wouldn’t ever bother me,” Rene grinned. “The guy’s a neon sign to us, but most people would have missed it.”

“Good.” Then she tilted her head. “Now if it ever starts to bother you or they try moving from looking to touching?” Her smile turned predatory “That’s a whole different and bloody topic.”

“My own personal bodyguard,” he teased.

“And they better not forget it.” 

His gaze turned serious. “Are you doing any better today?” 

“Place still makes me jumpy,” Dacia fussed. “This isn’t home. It’s pretty, but I don’t like it.”

“Just one week to go.” 

Her fingers flexed. “I know.”

“You had a free day today, right?” Sympathy edged his smile.

“Yeah…” Then she pursed her lips. “But...I should tell you - my Mama’s starting to copy your Mama.”

“Say what now?” Rene started to smile, but then he blinked and chuckled. “Don’t tell me - Cat decided to bring home a stray?”

“A Fuchsbau,” she confirmed. “His name’s Reynard Clark, but he goes by Rey.”

He remained quiet for a long moment, but she could see the thoughts and calculations racing through those intense eyes. Sometimes he looked so much like his dad...it was freaky. 

Wonder if I resemble anyone?

Rene rubbed a thumb over his lips. “Is he going to be ours?”

“He got sideways with the locals, but Mama thinks he's just kind of lost, not bad.” Dacia pursed her lips. “If he checks out - and yeah, she's checking just to be safe - then I think so.”

“He fit with you two?”

She considered his question, thinking back to the conversation over dinner...what little the guy participated in. “I think he will. He's got a protective streak. And Fuchsbau are loyal types. He just doesn't know us yet.”

“There's your project for the week then,” Rene grinned. “Tame the half-wild fox child.”

“He's older than us.”

“And when has that ever mattered to you?” he demanded, his lips twitching as he watched her.

She shrugged. “Just saying.” A sigh escaped her. “If I don’t scare him away tonight, then he’s got a good shot at sticking.”

“What’s happening tonight?”

“Better to ask what’s not,” she advised, her dry voice sounding a good deal like her Vati’s.

“You’re being difficult.” He leaned towards the screen, all of his attention focusing on her. “What’s not happening tonight then?”

“Sleep.” Her gaze flicked to one side as the admission.

Now a shadow slipped into his expression. “You’re having nightmares?” he demanded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you?”

“Dac.” Rene ran his hand through his hair.

“I know, I know!” She slumped back into her chair. “But...I’m out of my territory, so I can’t settle. I end up wandering the house until all four of us end up camped out in the living room.” Her mouth twisted to one side. “Then I can manage a few hours.”

He frowned at her. “We’re going to talk about this when you get home.”

“You’ll be lucky if I’m not camped out on your bed catching up,” she smiled. Her fingers brushed the screen. “I hate this. I hate not being able to touch you.”

“One more week,” he repeated, reaching up to match his fingers to hers. “Then you’ll be home with me and everyone will be together again.” 

“I can’t tell you how much I’m looking forward to it.” Longing filled her voice, but a memory from that evening’s dinner flashed through her mind and she paused. “Oh, and Schatz?”

“Hmm?”

“Better warn Marina - he’s half-starved and eating everything we put in front of him.” Her nose wrinkled. “And I do mean everything.”


	5. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's together, new members in tow. The Pack is almost complete.

Sweet and savory scents filled the family home. Marina Petrovka had begun cooking almost as soon as the breakfast dishes had been put away in preparation for the arrival of yet more family returning from holiday travels. Getting a small warning from her son about the newly expanded Keller family kicked her instincts into overdrive. If this new boy needed to eat, then she would make sure he had plenty of choices.

Maybe too many?

“ _Dyadya! Tetya!_ ” Dacia’s voice rang out even as she heard the front door fly open. “We’re home!”

Marina hurried out of the kitchen, anxious to lay eyes on another of her returning Misfits and his family. Plus she always loved to see the men of her family melt under both girls’ enthusiastic affection. If she loved her family any less, she might be jealous of how much the boys soaked up their attention, but instead she cherished seeing the family grow and expand. 

Walking into the front of the house meant walking into a noisy if joyful swirl of chaos. She felt her smile blossom as she spotted Inari curling into _Samonik’s_ side while Dean tugged on a lock of her black hair. Her darling Rene leaned against the wall beside them, arms crossed over his chest and a gentle smile of adoration on his lips as he watched his girlfriend flit from one person to another giving away hugs and kisses with sunny abandon. 

Dacia started to throw herself at Will, but skittered to a stop, eyes narrowing before anyone could catch her. “ _Dyadya!_ What did you do to yourself?” She gave him a quick scanning look before moving to hug him, her touch gentle as her hands brushed over his shoulder. “ _Vati!_ He’s hurt!”

Vincent’s attention swung from Marta to Will. “What happened?” he demanded.

Will rolled his eyes. “We got called out,” he replied even as he tightened his arm around the blonde girl’s shoulders. He gave her a chiding look. “Tattletale.”

Unrepentant, she stuck her tongue out. “What? It’s not like any of you are any good at reporting injuries.”

“That’s my girl,” Marina laughed.

“ _Tetya!_ ” Still gentle, Dacia twirled out of Will’s hold to accept a hug from her aunt, leaving her uncle to her dad’s tender mercies. She pulled back to smirk. “Mama channelled you while we were upstate.”

Humor danced in Marina’s eyes. “So my son tells me,” she nodded. Then her eyes swung towards the door to smile at Vincent and Catherine. She noted that Inari had begun her own round of hugs - albeit in a more quiet fashion than her sister. “I’m very proud.” One eyebrow rose in demand. “But where is this young man I’m supposed to be feeding?”

“Being silly,” Dacia huffed, but she remained still as Catherine shook her head. 

They watched as the dark haired woman stepped outside and everyone could hear the murmur of voices. A few minutes passed before she returned leading a tall, red-headed young man. His shoulders hunched, climbing up around his ears as everyone looked at him. The uncertainty in his brown eyes tugged at her heart and she drifted towards him. 

“Oh, look at you,” she fussed. “You look hungry and I’m going to have to steal you back to the kitchen so I can feed you.”

He pulled back, uncertainty flaring in his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder to Catherine. She put a slender hand on his arm, rubbing in circles. “This is Marina,” she explained. “You can trust her..and trust me when I tell you not to miss out on her food. She’s an excellent cook.” 

“Dacia swears by my steak tartare,” Marina winked.

Catherine winced. “I still don’t know how she eats that,” she muttered. Then she shook her head. “Marina, this is Rey...who will apparently eat anything.”

He lifted one shoulder. “Food’s food.”

“We work a little differently here,” Marina informed him in a firm voice. “As soon as you know your favorites, you let me know and we’ll add them to the list of family recipes.” 

Bewilderment flooded his gaze, but he just gave a silent nod. 

“Eat something, honey,” Catherine encouraged. “We’ll be in sight the entire time.” Then she rolled her eyes as a burst of Dacia’s bright laughter filled the room. “Not like you couldn’t hear us anyway.” He relaxed and she patted his arm one more time before turning as someone pulled on her sleeve.

“Do you think you could eat now?” Marina prompted.

Rey glanced around, pinpointing the four members of his new family before turning back to her and nodding. “Yeah,” he agreed in a quiet voice. “I think so.”

“Let us get you fed then, yes?” With the gentlest of touches and smiles, she led him to the table. “I may have made too much,” she admitted, “but I do enjoy cooking. You eat whatever you would like and my crew will eat the rest.” One hand waved towards the crowd who seemed too busy talking with and teasing each other to pay them any attention. A false impression - three quarters of the room were monitoring them while the rest allowed themselves to be distracted by the girls.

Rey picked a chair that let him watch the room before staring at all the food. She recognized the signs of someone frozen by too many choices and began to fix him up a plate with a little bit of everything she could fit onto the dish. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” 

Her fingers brushed a lock of hair back from his forehead as he began to eat.

“ _Kukolka!_ ” Brian laughed. “Let the boy breathe.”

Marina turned away from Rey in time to see the two teens pull apart. A light flush dusted both of their cheeks, but Rene gave his uncle a look of exasperation while mischief sparkled in the depths of Dacia’s gaze. “You’re a spoilsport,” she pointed out.

“Get a room,” he shot back.

“Or not,” Vincent cut in as Catherine shook with repressed laughter.

Rene rolled his eyes and Dacia patted him on the arm. Her eyes scanned the room, focusing as four more people walked in. Bucky, Clint, Darcy, and Blaine stopped as they took in the crowd. Welcoming smiles began to stretch across three faces while Blaine looked around with blatant curiosity. Something tickled at Marina’s memory, but she couldn’t bring it quite clear. Her attention got snagged before she could chase the thought down.

“Aha!” Dacia chirped as her attention zeroed in on the new boy. 

Marina’s lips twitched as the girl’s mischief spiked even higher. She leaned a hip on the table, patting Rey’s shoulder as she watched to see what the girl had planned.

“So…” The young blonde woman drew out the word as she stalked towards Blaine. “You must be Blaine.”

“Ah...yes?” Caution edged his voice.

“That means you’re the one that’s been eyeing my guy’s ass.”

Color flooded Blaine’s face and his eyes fell closed. “Oh, God, kill me now,” he muttered.

She lifted a hand to his cheek. “Hey, no worries,” she assured him. He opened his eyes just enough to peer at her. “I promise.” Moving to his side so she could curl an arm around his, she gave Rene a very obvious once over. Marina bit back a laugh as her son smirked at his girlfriend, but Dacia just blew him a kiss before refocusing on the confused boy beside her. “It’s not like I can blame you,” she teased. “I mean...it’s not like I don’t do my own checking out of said ass.”

Blaine blinked. “I..ah…”

“Leave the guy alone, Dac,” Rene chided as their audience began laughing. “He needs to get used to your sense of humor.”

The front door flew open before anyone could speak and everyone’s attention shot towards it as it slammed closed once more. A young frazzled red-head stood there, pressing her back to the door with a desperate look in her blue eyes. “Hide me!” she groaned. “Someone please save me.” 

“Come here, Lex.” Rene pulled away from the wall and held out an arm. Alexis darted over to burrow into his side. His arms curled around her and let her slump against him.

“I love my family,” she whimpered. “I really, really do, but they’re making me crazy.”

Marina’s frown cleared as amused sympathy welled up.. “That’s Alexis,” she murmured to Rey. “She’s a friend of your sisters.” He jolted under her hand, blinking up in surprise. She just smiled at him. Her lips pursed in consideration as she watched him flick a glance towards Blaine.

“You should have come by sooner.” Rene’s hand smoothed down Alexis’ back. “You can always come by, you know that.”

“I know, but...its the holidays and...and everything.” She waved a hand. “I didn’t want to-.”

 

“You’re never a bother or an interruption or whatever other thing you’re about to say,” Dacia chastised her.

“Oh! Hey!” Alexis smiled. “You’re home!”

“We are,” the blonde nodded. “And we’ve got people for you to meet.” She paused. “Have you met Blaine?”

“Not yet.”

“Right...okay, come on.” 

Dacia tugged on Blaine’s arm, pulling him over to the table. Marina gestured the adults back so they could watch the little tableau playing out before them. Amusement and affection played over the watching faces as Inari towed both Winchester brothers behind her. As soon as they reached the table, she let them go and slid around to the other side so she could sit down beside Rey.

“That’s Sam Winchester,” she informed her new brother. “You’ll hear the family call him _Samonik_ because we have a crazy number of Sams. This one’s my boyfriend.” Smug pride warmed her voice. “And the guy next to him is his brother, Dean.”

“We haven’t found the right girl for him yet,” Dacia put in.

Dean frowned at her in a funny mix of humor and trepidation. “You stay out of my love life, wolf-girl.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved him off. “We’ll see.”

“Anyway,” Inari sighed as she retook control of the conversation, “the redhead is Alexis Castle - who really does adore her family, but they have to be taken in small doses when they’re all in the same room at the same time.”

“We’re looking for the right one for her too.”

“Yes, Dacia, thank you,” Inari huffed. “The guy holding her is Dacia’s boyfriend, Rene Grimm.”

“Mine,” Dacia reiterated even as she shot Rey a self-satisfied look.

“Possessive, isn’t she?” Alexis rolled her eyes.

Rene just laughed. “I like her that way.”

“We know!” 

Even Rey smiled at the collective chorus of voices.

“And this is Blaine,” Dacia announced as she pushed him into a chair across the table from her brother. “He’s new too, but since they met him before Christmas, he can be happy he’s not the newest anymore.”

One hand came up to cover her mouth as Marina tried not to laugh and burst the little bubble that had formed around the children. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into Will’s embrace. She glanced up at him in time for him to lean down and press a kiss to her temple. Inari’s voice drew their attention back to the table. 

“Everyone, this is Rey.” Inari slid a wink towards her parents. “Mama pulled an _Oba_ Marina and we’ve adopted him.” 

“He Fuchsbau, like Inari,” Dacia added.

“So watch my wallet?” Dean teased. Rey stiffened, but the older Winchester just grinned. “My little fox here likes to keep her hand in, so it’s a game. If she gets my wallet, I buy her something sweet. If I catch her, she’s got to play pool with me.”

“I suck at pool,” Inari grumbled. 

“You’re getting better.”

“I play.” 

All eyes focused on Rey as he let slip that bit of information. Marina could see him wanting to shrink back, but pride curved her lips as he forced himself to face the attention. 

“Yeah?” Interest stirred in Dean’s gaze as he eyed the other man. “We’ll have to play a round.”

Again the opening of the front door interrupted the conversation. A new burst of joy shot through Marina as Grant and Skye walked in together. “Hey, all, look who I found!” her daughter announced.

“ _Maulwurf!_ ”

Dacia darted away from the table to fling herself into the arms of the new arrival. Watching Grant swing the girl up and into a hug made Marina chuckle even as she hugged Skye. Vincent still referred to them as the Trinity of Trouble and she did love living up to the name. 

“We brought home a new brother,” Dacia explained as she dragged Grant towards the table. “And that’s on top of Blaine already being here.” She gave a mischievous chuckle. “This last semester of school is going to be such a blast! Rey’s too old, but with the rest of us? They won’t know what hit them!”

Blaine half raised his hand. “Ah...I won’t be there?”

And that’s what had been bothering Marina. She knew they’d forgotten something.

“Excuse me?” Dacia frowned down at him. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m...ah...I’m going back to Lima later this week?” Disappointment darkened his tone.

The blonde girl blinked and then her lips compressed into a firm line. Letting go of Grant, she spun to face the family’s Power Couple, hands planted on her hips. “ _Dyadya,_ ” she began in a reproachful tone. “Why does Blaine think he’s leaving?”

“He’s not.”

“Yeah…” Darcy drew out the word as she walked up to stand beside her brother’s chair. “I think we kinda forgot to tell you. We’re keeping you, getting you transferred and everything.” She offered him a winsome smile. “You don’t mind staying, do you?”

“Mind?” 

The sheer relief in his voice would have melted harder hearts than hers, but Marina felt her shoulders relax as she watched the boy scramble up to throw his arms around his sister. Satisfaction filled the faces of the teens as they watched. She knew how tight the bonds of family were between her, Will, and the boys, and it amazed her to see similar bonds building between this new generation of Grimms...amazed and enchanted her all at the same time.

“So, yeah, see?” Dacia graced the room with a grin Marina was sure she picked up from Brian. “Totally going to be an awesome semester.” Her eyes narrowed on Blaine. “But first things first...do you even own a pair of jeans?”


End file.
